Unwanted Wanting
by Kiss Me I'm Ginger
Summary: Vampires don't exist everyone knows that. Except Bella Swan who is being sent to Forks to live with a vampire that was deemed her mate. How will she deal with her new life, new knowledge, and new school while trying to stay away from the vampire who claims he will never love another. ExB Possessiveward
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! This is a repost of this story! This chapter is pretty much identical to the ****original first chapter, but after this IT WILL BE DIFFERENT! Thanks to everyone who is still reading and reviewing and welcome to all the new readers as well! Love you all!**

**Summary: Vampires don't exist everyone knows that. Except Bella Swan who is being sent to Forks to live with a vampire that was deemed her mate. How will she deal with her new life, new knowledge, and new school while trying to stay away from the vampire who claims he will never love another. ExB Possessiveward**

**Disclaimer: While I own the writing in this story and certain ideas, I in no way whatsoever own any of the characters mentioned, or any television shows, movies, books, etc. mentioned. Nor do I own any quotes that I may use. **

**Chapter 1**

Tomorrow is the day I've been dreading for a year. The day I'll have to give up all my freedom and dreams. The day my life will become someone else's.

Tomorrow is my eighteenth birthday.

Tomorrow is the day I meet mate.

I try not to cry as I put another piece of steak into my mouth. Crying won't stop what's coming. All it will do is embarrass my parents and myself at this fancy restaurant they booked for my last night home. My last meal.

You might think I sound a little bit dramatic, but you would too if you knew you were being shipped off to a different state tomorrow to be the lover for some man that you don't know.

My mother tries to show me the good in it. "He's genetically programmed to love you forever. To never want another in any way. He'll take care of you, give you things we never could." She smiles as she says it and lists off experiences I can have and places I can see with him by my side. However that doesn't stop her from crying every night when she thinks I'm asleep. She's cried every night since the day we found out my fate. Even worse is sometimes I hear my Dad's cries mixed in with hers. The first time I heard my father crying along with my mother I was shocked. In my seventeen years of life I have never heard him cry or even get chocked up. That night I cried harder than I ever thought possible.

It was on my seventeenth birthday that I found out I was "destined" for another. I use the term destined that way because I find it to be a load of bullshit. If we were destined to be together we would've found each other, not been forced into meeting.

_I, like every other teenager on this planet, loved my birthday. Who wouldn't love a day that's all about them, from choosing where to go for dinner to opening presents friends and family got specifically for you. Now we have a tradition at the Swan house of opening presents first thing in the morning, so I ran down the stairs as soon as my alarm went off so I'd have time before school. Naturally my parents were both waiting for me with smiles and pancakes with chocolate chips in the shape of a smiley face. Childish? Yes. But still my absolute favorite. It was when I was opening presents that I got to a manila envelope that had no return address. Inside was a dvd with a blank case. Curiously I put it in and my parents and I sat back and watched. _

_The dvd showed a man named Aro. For the next ten minutes he explained that vampires are real and that he comes from the ruling society of them in Italy. Apparently there is a test done when you're a baby that finds out if you're a potential mate for a vampire. This test was set up long ago before vampires were myths to lessen the killings every year. When vampires started to become myths the doctors continued the tests forgetting that this was one of its uses. At the end of every year the Volturi—which is the name of the ruling society—would find out which babies were possible mates. Made much easier now that they could just hack into all the files on the computer. Yeah thanks computer, you really helped out. Apparently there's some device they have that matches you up with your future mate. The lucky vampire to be my mate is finding out at this time too, according to Aro. And on my next birthday I would receive plane tickets, for that same day, for my parents and myself that would deliver me to him._

_Deliver me. As if I'm an object. Although I'm sure that's how they pictured me._

_Naturally my family didn't believe a word of this and were just genuinely creeped out. Vampires aren't real, and how the hell did this man I've never met before know my name, address, and birthday. _

_All day at school I couldn't get this creep out of my mind causing me to be unable to embrace all the birthday wishes and presents from my friends. It was supposed to be a great day, but I couldn't shake the nerves of something even worse happening._

_My parents took me out for dinner and it seemed like everything was looking up. Then when we got home from dinner my fears were confirmed. Parked in front of my house was a fancy black car with completely tinted windows. My dad, being a cop, ushered us inside with him between my mom and I and the car. As soon as we got out of the car a man with black hair started to get out of the black car. Before we could even take one step he was in front of us, his red eyes shining in the night. Next thing I knew I sat in between my parents on our couch in the living room with the man in front of us. He carried us in. All three of us at the same time._

_My mother grabbed me shaking and my father jumped up to grab his gun. Before he could move the man was in front of us and shoved him back into the couch with so much strength that it caused the couch to slam against the wall._

"_I'm Felix." The man spoke in a deep voice that commanded attention. "I was sent by Aro to make sure you received his birthday present on time." He looked to me for an answer so I quickly nodded as silent tears streamed down my face. "He will be pleased to hear this. I have also come with a birthday present from your mate, Edward." So that's the demons name that I was being given to. "I went to visit him this morning to personally give to him your name as well as a picture of you." I was disturbed._

"_H- how- how'd you g- get a pic- picture of me?" I stuttered, afraid that he would respond with violence. My mother hugged me tighter and my father stiffened, ready for a fight._

"_Your school website of course. I also have a packet here for you to fill out. I will then return it to your mate so that he may learn more of you and make your stay with him as comfortable as possible." It sounds like he's speaking of a business deal. "I also have a packet of information on him as well as a photo for you to keep and look over. He has put everything in there; he says he wishes to have no secrets from you and wants you to be comfortable upon your arrival next year." One year. I think I'm going to be sick._

_Felix does not seem to notice my state, or if he does he doesn't comment. He only gives me two manila envelopes, on top of one it says Edward and the other says Isabella. "That's Edward's information," he says pointing to the one with his name on it, "and that's the one for you to fill out." I nod dumbly not knowing what else to do. He then hands me a wrapped present and a card. He says nothing as he does this, knowing that I know what it is._

"_You may have the rest of the night to fill out the packet, when you are done leave it in your mailbox. I will be around to pick it up before any of you are awake and deliver it to your mate tomorrow. I don't want to have to come in tomorrow and watch you fill it out because you refuse to do it tonight. Your mate is very anxious for it and it will be given to him tomorrow. Have a good night Isabella. Mr. and Mrs. Swan." And then he's gone._

_It takes half an hour before we are completely able to grasp what happened, and then the tears come. Upon opening the present I find a locket with a weird crest on the front. The letter he wrote, in which he addressed me as love—cue vomit— he explained that is his vampire family's crest. The Cullen crest. And that he would love if I would wear it on the day I'm brought to him and every day after. He also says I'm free to put whatever picture I want inside. Well thanks for that freedom bud. Knowing that his request is more of a demand I make sure to put it in the key bowl by the door. Knowing that I won't lose it there… unfortunately. I then shakily open my manila folder. I'm not ready to read about this vampire yet. I answer all the questions, and there are a ton, it takes me about two hours. The questions include what's your favorite color, favorite food, favorite book, favorite television show (which I'm sure he'll love considering it's Buffy The Vampire Slayer), and even questions such as how much money do your parents make a year and when am I next expecting my period. Some very intrusive things that he has no business knowing._

_That night I fell asleep sobbing in my parent's arms as my mother cries with me. My dad just holds us both in his arms and tried to keep a brave face on for both of us._

I shake out of my memory as well pull up into our driveway. We all silently get out of the car and make our way inside.

"I'll put my leftover steak in the fridge for you dad." It was only meant to break the silence, but instead it breaks us.

It isn't until two in the morning that I make it up to my room after putting the steak in the fridge. Tonight was spent hugging, crying, and making promises of calling every week. I drop onto my bed and am immediately surrounded by darkness.

The next morning I wake up to my mother shaking me awake.

"The tickets came today. Your flight to Seattle leaves at ten, which is in two hours. From there we get on another flight to a place called Port Angelus, and then we drive to Forks from there. The Cullen's will have a car waiting for us at the airport and will meet us at their home." I just blink at my mother and get up. All my stuff is packed. It has been since we bought all the winter clothes last month.

That was when I finally decided to read the file I received on my birthday last month, the one about my mate to be. Edward. Just thinking his name makes me shudder in disgust. He's very attractive, I'll give him that, too bad for him I was never one that focused much on looks. He has bronze hair and a very sculpted body, but remembering Felix to be very attractive as well, I assume it's something all vampires share. He also has gold eyes, my parents and I wept with joy when we found out that the reason behind that was that he drinks from animals and not humans. He claims it's because he doesn't want to be a monster. In my opinion though he wouldn't be forcing me out of house and my life if that were the case. My joy left when I read about his "rogue" period as he calls it. My parents say that at least it was the filth of society and he hasn't "slipped" in about ninety years. They just want to try and hope that I can remain safe there. I just hoped I wouldn't become his blood bank. Most of the information in there I didn't even try to remember. I do not care what he enjoys or what would make him happy.

When I finish my shower and get dressed I head down stairs to my parents. Before I leave I grab the locket out of the key bowl where I dropped in one year ago and put it on. The only time I've taken it out since then was to put a picture of my parents and me in it. I haven't worn it and even now I make sure to tuck it in under my shirt. I don't want to see it. See myself branded with his family crest.

I walk outside along with my parents and see a car waiting for us. Not just any car, a limo. Of course it's a limo. Another thing I learned about him and his family is that they're filthy rich. His father is a doctor somehow and over the years they've earned more money than they know what to do with. Apparently he can't wait to spoil me. Gag. This appeased my parents though; at least they knew their only daughter wouldn't be left hungry. She would be taken care of and want for nothing in life.

Nothing but freedom and happiness that is.

The drive didn't take long and soon I was in my first class seat (cue eye roll) looking down at Phoenix as we flew away. I spent the whole plane ride sleeping as well as the next one. Staying up would only make me anxious and I was tired from my lack of sleep last night.

Too soon we reached Port Angelus and once we got our stuff from baggage claim we walk outside to find a man with a sign that reads CULLEN. Of course. Of course he tortures me further by writing Cullen instead of Swan. My real name, the name I will always consider mine. Suddenly I can feel my new necklace against my skin as if to mock me. _You're a Cullen now Bella, you will never be considered a Swan again._

We walk up to the middle aged man and he flashes us a smile as he takes our bag. I think he can tell we aren't in the mood for talking because he takes one look at my dad's somber look in the front seat and my mother holding me while crying in the back and says nothing to us the whole ride.

The ride is about an hour and a half but it feels like only minutes as we suddenly pull up to a white mansion. Yes I said mansion. I already know I won't be comfortable living somewhere this big. I close my eyes and clutch my mother tighter to me. I feel tears streaming down my face and onto my mothers jacket and she runs her hand through my hair and tells me how much she loves me. We both know that no amount of love can stop this from happening. I hear my dad's car door open and he comes around and opens mine as the driver gets my luggage from the car.

My dad offers me his hand but I don't take it. I can't move. I can't breathe. My whole life is slipping away and I know that within the next five minutes it'll all be over. My mom lifts my face up and wipes away my tears.

She has nothing to say and even if she did it wouldn't matter because all of a sudden the door slams open and I clench my eyes closed as I see a man standing there. A man with bronze hair and golden eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>So I hope you all liked chapter one! It will start to get more exciting after this, don't worry!<strong>

**So... does anyone read The Mortal Instruments!? The 6th and last book in the series just came out and I'm freaking out because she said six characters die and I'm scared and I don't want it to end! Anyway it's an AMAZING series (as well as the Infernal Devices which is a prequel type series and is 3 books and finished)! So you should DEFINITELY read it if you haven't yet!**

**Anyone have any books or series they think is worth the read? Let me know (as well as what you thought about this chapter) in a review :)**

**-Gingy**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary: Vampires don't exist everyone knows that. Except Bella Swan who is being sent to Forks to live with a vampire that was deemed her mate. How will she deal with her new life, new knowledge, and new school while trying to stay away from the vampire who claims he will never love another. ExB Possessiveward**

**Disclaimer: While I own the writing in this story and certain ideas, I in no way whatsoever own any of the characters mentioned, or any television shows, movies, books, etc. mentioned. Nor do I own any quotes that I may use.**

**So here is where it's going to get VERY different! So DON'T SKIP THIS CHAPTER JUST BECAUSE YOU READ THE OLD VERSION'S CHAPTER 2!**

**Enjoy ;)**

**Chapter 2**

I keep my eyes shut and try to regulate my breathing. I'm hoping that this is all a dream and he isn't really there, but I don't dare open my eyes because I know my hope is just that, hope.

All of a sudden I hear a whimpering sound. I open my eyes and remove my face from my mom's shoulder only to come face to face with a golden pair of eyes. I gasp and freeze. I feel as if my whole world is being realigned and suddenly at the very center are these golden eyes. I never want to stop looking into them and break this trance.

"Mine." He whispers as her stares at me. And I can't find it in myself to disagree. I am his. I want him. I need him. Now.

"Mine." He says louder this time in an almost growl. Before I can react I'm in his arms and out of my mother's. His arms feel amazing around my body and I find myself snuggling into him further. He purrs lightly and I can't help but moan quietly as I feel his whole body vibrate against mine when he does. This just causes him to purr again, even louder this time. "Mine." He continues to say into the side of my throat as he starts to nuzzle it.

"Mr. and Mrs. Swan it's so very nice to meet you. As you can see Edward here is so very excited to meet your daughter at last. My name is Carlisle Cullen and this is mate Esme." I pull my head away from Edward startled at the new voice.

Seeing my tension at this new voice Edward growls and pulls me behind him blocking me from this new person. "Mine!" He growls out threateningly. I put my against his back and immediately get a whiff of his sent and suddenly everything around me just disappears. All that I see, smell, feel, and sense is him. He is my everything and I need him. Need to feel him. Now.

As if he feels the same way suddenly he lifts me off the ground and then we are no longer outside. Instead we are inside. I only know this because I no longer feel the wind or the chilly temperature outside, I don't know it from sight because all I see is him. It's like I suddenly have tunnel vision and the only thing I register is him.

Then his mouth is on mine and we are fighting for dominance. It isn't a soft kiss and I'm glad because right now I don't want soft and slow and tender. I just want to feel him against me. To taste him. To touch him. To consume him and let him consume me.

I pull back from him and rip his shirt open letting the buttons fall to the ground and then my lips are on his skin. Sucking, kissing, and biting. Anywhere that my mouth can reach it goes, and my hands run up and down him as well. Just feeling everything I can. He moans loudly as I suck his nipple into my mouth and suddenly I'm off him and bouncing on a bed.

"Mine." He growls as he lunges at me. I feel nothing but intense arousal and desire as he lands over me and rips my shirt from my body. My bra is the next to go and he immediately takes my right nipple into his mouth as his hand starts to massage my left boob.

"Edward!" I gasp as this new sensation comes over me. I've never been with anyone past kissing, never had such feelings in me before. But now that they've started I don't ever want them to stop. He growls deeply which causes his mouth to vibrate around me. "Oh god!" I moan out as I move my right hand to his hair and thread my fingers through it. I push his head closer to me telling him without words that I need more. That I need him to continue and never stop. My left hand is goes over my eyes as the pleasure increases when he lightly bites and nips at my sensitive skin.

He suddenly stops and I actually pant and whine at him as I removed my arm from my eyes to look at him pleadingly. He grabs my left arm and moves it so that it's next to me on the bed instead of covering my face. He looks into my eyes and whispers, "mine."

He wants to look at me, to see my face as he gives me pleasure. He doesn't want me to cover it. I nod at him "Yes, yes yours! Yours! Now please, don't fucking stop!' I plead as I try to force his mouth back to my body. I know that he's stronger than me and I have no way of forcing him to move, but thankfully he moves him mouth back to me and continues where he left off.

I close my eyes and throw my head back in pleasure as I moan. Suddenly I feel fingers pinch my nipple roughly as he lifts his mouth from me and I gasp in surprise and my eyes pop open. Surprise because what I expected to hurt doesn't. Instead I just feel another wave of desire.

My eyes meet his and see I see pure desire and lust in his, I'm sure mine reflect the exact same thing. "Open." He growls out and then starts kissing down my chest past my stomach and to my pants. "Mine." He growls out as he rips them off. Seeing him be so animalistic and strong sends a wave of desire through me and I feel myself getting wet. He rips my underwear off next and lowers his face down between my legs. He inhales deeply and lets out a growl. "Mine." Then his tongue is pressed against me and I'm lost in bliss.

"Oh god, yes!" I moan, as I'm lost in pleasure. He continues to growl and purr and it sends vibrations through me making me even wetter. I'm a moaning mess beneath him and I don't even feel embarrassed. Without any thought my hips lift off the bed and I begin to thrust in time with the thrusts of his tongue inside me. "I- I-" I can't even form words as this feeling over takes me. Suddenly he brings his hands down and uses his thumb to rub my clit and bring me over the edge. With a scream my body starts to convulse and I'm coming on his tongue. Instead of pulling back he continue to tongue fuck me and swallows everything I give him and making the pleasure last even longer. When I finally come down he continues to lick me making sure he catches every drop of me. He then kisses his way up my body and thrusts his tongue into my mouth. I can taste myself on him. I expect to be disgusted but instead I just feel more desire at the exoticness of it all. I moan into his mouth and wrap my legs around his suddenly naked hips. I don't when that happened and I can't find it in me to care.

"Please!" I gasp as I try to push him into me. I'm still throbbing and pulsing as if he's still in me and I just need… something! I need him. I need him to make me feel that intense pleasure again. I need him inside me!

"Mine." He pants as he looks into my eyes.

"Yes, yours, now please Edward. Please prove it. Make me yours!" I beg unashamed and apparently that's all I need to say because without another thought he thrusts into me. I vaguely realize that it doesn't hurt like I know it should, but all thought leaves me as he pulls out and then thrusts into me again.

"Edward!" I gasp as he continues to thrust into me, but it's not enough. I need more. Harder. Faster.

"Mine!" He chants over and over with every thrust into me.

I can't help myself as I scream out, "yours!" He responds by speeding up and going even deeper. "Yes!" I pant as he brings his hand down to rub my clit. "Fuck! Harder Edward!" I plead and he doesn't disappoint. He immediately thrusts harder and faster and I'm so close. So fucking close to falling over the edge. He continues to pant mine in my ear and his possessiveness makes me thrust against his faster. "Yours Edward! Only yours! Fuck baby, make me yours!" I don't know what I want, what I'm asking, but he seems to.

Before I can even register what's happening his lips are on my neck and he's biting into me. "Fuck yes, Edward!" I scream as I feel the most intense pleasure I've even felt pulse through me starting at my neck. "I'm- I'm!" I can't even finish my sentence before I explode in the most intense orgasm I've ever experienced in my entire life, not that I've had that many. My mouth opens in a silent cry and I throw my head back in pleasure. My fingers claw at Edward's back and he begins to come as well. He lifts his head from my neck and I miss the feel of his teeth on my skin. He licks where he bit and I feel my skin start to heel. He continues to thrust in and out of me to help us prolong the pleasure we both feel. With one more ferocious "MINE," being yelled out he collapses on top of me, but I don't feel trapped, I feel protected and cherished.

As I drift off to sleep I feel the weird lust haze that has been wrapped around my mind since I first made eye contact with Edward start to leave and fear and confusion start to creep up into my mind. But before I can really register it I give into the exhaustion and pass out. The last thing I register before I completely succumb to the darkness is lips being pressed against my forehead and a whisper of mine being said into my ear.

* * *

><p><strong>CPOV<strong>

After I introduce myself and Esme to Bella's parents Edward starts to growl at me.

_Calm down son, I'm not a threat._

"Mine!" Edward snaps at me and I lift my hands up in defeat.

_Yes son, she's yours. Only yours._

But he doesn't acknowledge me. Instead he lifts Bella into his arms and runs into the house and up to his room. The others have gone hunting tonight to give him some alone time with his mate and I realize that this is our cue to leave as well. Putting my hand on the small of Esme's back I lead her from the house and over to the Swan's.

"I think it'd be best if we take you to dinner now and then we can take you to the hotel we booked for you. You must be famished and very tired." I smile politely and motion towards my car. Unfortunately they stay glued to their spot and continue to look towards the house in horror.

"Where is Bella? What has he done with her?" Mrs. Swan gasps in surprise as tears fall down her face and she tries to regulate her breathing.

"Please Mrs. Swan, let us go get you two some food and we shall talk there. Why don't we get some food for you two and take it to your hotel so we may talk in a more private environment." I smile and the Swans hesitate to move. "I promise your daughter is safe. Edward would never harm her in anyway." They still seem hesitant but they follow Esme and myself to the car.

A half an hour later we are sitting in their hotel suite.

"Now where's my Bella? What is your son doing to her?" Mrs. Swan demands without wasting anytime. Her husband sits stoically next to her but I can tell he's putting on a mask to be strong for his wife. He is as scared for his daughter's well being as his wife is.

"Your daughter is safe, I promise. Her and Edward are just finishing the mating. You'll be able to see her first thing tomorrow." My beautiful Esme says smiling at the couple, hoping to put them at ease.

"Finishing the mating?" Mr. Swan asks and he looks green as he says it.

"Yes, the reason Edward was being so animalistic and couldn't talk in full sentences was because he needed to complete the bond. Once it's completed he and Bella will be back to their normal selves and out of the trance they were in."

Mr. Swan looked me in the eyes and he looked resigned. "We will get to see her tomorrow?"

"Of course. As soon as she is awake I'm sure she will be asking for you. If you would like we can be here tomorrow to get you and bring you back before she's even awake."

Mr. Swan just nodded. "I think we need to be alone now." He grunted out.

I nodded not at all offended by his stiff tone. While I was beyond thrilled about what was happening, knowing it would make Edward so happy and complete, I know that the Swan's don't view this as a good thing.

"Of course! You've had such a long day and must be so tired! We will get out of your hair and let you two be! We shall be around tomorrow around 9:30 to get you both and tomorrow you can see Bella and meet the rest of the family." Esme said with a warm smile and turned to leave. "Have a nice night and see you both tomorrow." She said as she closed the door on the frowning couple.

"Those poor dears." Esme said sadly and I could only nod in response. We turned to leave the hotel but not before we heard the couple behind the door break down in sobs for their only daughter.

* * *

><p><strong>So yeah, as you guys can see, VERY different. As in literally nothing is the same. Now this DOES NOT MEAN that Bella is just going to accept this and Edward. She was in a trance because she just saw her mate and a mating connection is INSTANT! Now Bella is going to be struggling with this A LOT because her body will recognize that she's found his mate but her mind will fight. Because of this she will give into the bond physically sometimes and then turn around and be a bitch but that's her mind trying to get control and fight against the bond.<strong>

**Also this is probably the ONLY time I'll ever write from someone's POV that isn't Bella or Edward. I hate reading from other character's POV so I won't do it in my story. I only did it so that this chapter was a bit longer, not ONLY a lemon, and so that it could be explained that they were both in a bit of a trance from the mating and that's why they were both acting that way. It'll be explained more next chapter but I didn't want to leave it with NOTHING AT ALL being explained.**

**Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and get ready for the fighting Bella to rear her head next chapter!**

**Also this should show you that the new version of this story is VERY M rated and will be showing a lot more mature matter. AKA lots of sex and possessiveness to come. If you don't like don't read.**

**Please leave some love to let me know if you like the new direction! If you reviewed on the old chapter 2 I'd love it if you'd go on anon and leave a review so I know how my old readers like the changes!**

**Love you all, next chapter sometime next week :) **

**-Gingy**


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary: Vampires don't exist everyone knows that. Except Bella Swan who is being sent to Forks to live with a vampire that was deemed her mate. How will she deal with her new life, new knowledge, and new school while trying to stay away from the vampire who claims he will never love another. ExB Possessiveward**

**Disclaimer: While I own the writing in this story and certain ideas, I in no way whatsoever own any of the characters mentioned, or any television shows, movies, books, etc. mentioned. Nor do I own any quotes that I may use.**

**Wow guys, what an amazing response to last chapter! I'm so happy that you guys like the new direction this story is taking!**

**Fair warning, this is not going to be a story where Bella falls in love with Edward in one day and is suddenly accepts her fate. I don't like stories like that, it's unrealistic. A normal person would fight for their life and freedom. So if you think Bella is being a bitch or being overdramatic I'm warning you now that she won't be giving in for a while.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 3<span>

The first thing I notice when I wake up is that I'm the most comfortable I've ever been in my life. Underneath me is the most amazing bed I've ever slept in, above me is a warm blanket that seems to fit around me perfectly. Being tucked away like this makes me feel safe. I sigh in contentment and snuggle my nose deeper into the blanket, smelling it's wonderful and fresh scent. A soft fur blanket perhaps? All of a sudden the blanket tightens around me and lets out its own noise of contentment. _Did my blanket just puur?_

My eyes snap open. It's not a warm blanket wrapped around me, but a vampire who's staring at me with golden eyes.

"What- I- What?" I stutter as I take in my surroundings. I'm in a room I've never seen before. I look back at the vampire above me and notice that he's naked. _What the fuck?_ Holy shit, I'm naked too!

"Oh my god! Get off!" I yell as I try to push him off of me. When He sits up I see that the blanket is around my waist and realize he must have been sleeping on my breast. With this knowledge I immediately reach down and grab the blanket pulling it up so that it's tucked tightly under my chin. "Stop staring at me!" I snap, as his eyes have never left my body. "And put some fucking clothes on for Christ's sake!" I add as an after thought as I notice that he is still naked and apparently not immune to seeing me naked. _Hello there!_

I try to avert my eyes as my face heats up from blushing. I hear him chuckle and look to see him already in pants and a shirt. Thank god. I don't think my face could take any more embarrassment.

"Sorry love, I didn't mean to embarrass you." He says sincerely, but then a smirk is on his face as he crawls back over to me on the bed. "But it's not like it's anything you haven't seen before. Or kissed for that matter." He adds with a wink.

I was wrong. Apparently my face can take more embarrassment because it gets even hotter. Especially as I begin to remember last night and realize that he's right. I feel my face get even hotter as I remember how much I enjoyed kissing him all over, and him kissing me all over in return.

I clear my throat. "I'm not your love so I'd rather you not call me that thank you very much." The smirk falls off of his face. "And it's not something I'd like to see again, or kiss, for that matter. So please, stay covered." I mutter blushing yet again.

He smirks at that and I don't like the glint in his eyes as he starts to crawl towards me. He stops when he's hovering in front of me and I gasp and lean further against the headboard. He leans in and puts his nose against my neck and inhales loudly letting out a quiet growl. I feel his lips against my neck in a kiss and my body gives an involuntary shudder. He drops his forehead into the crook of my neck and I feel his lips curve up in a smile.

"It seems to me love, that your own body doesn't agree with you there." He whispers in my ear as he slowly drags his hand down my blanket covered body until his hand is hovering softly over my center. So softly that I unconsciously whimper and thrust my hips up slightly into his hand wanting more. "That's it baby, just feel, don't think." My thoughts turn to mush as his hand presses harder against me as my hips continue to thrust without my mind's consent.

"I- I- Oh god," I whimper as he begins to press open mouth kisses on my neck, where he bit me last night. I don't know why, but knowing that he's kissing his mark makes my hips thrust faster.

"Yes that's it baby." He uses his pointer finger to circle my clit over the blanket and I completely lose it. "Come for me my Bella." My mouth opens in a silent scream as I come on his blanket covered fingers.

I breathe heavily as I come down from my high and when I hear him chuckle my eyes snap open to his.

"I-" I don't know what to say. I'm so embarrassed. How could I act like that? Like some whore. As if last night wasn't enough, I go and repeat my actions this morning. I close my eyes as tears start to cloud my vision. I feel so ashamed. So angry.

"Bella love, there's nothing to be embarrassed about." He cups my chin and brings my face up to his. He waits until I open my eyes before he starts to talk again. "This is a part of mating, it's natural. Our bodies crave each other and that's nothing to be ashamed of. I want you just as much my love." His words mollify me slightly, but not much.

"I'm not embarrassed," I lie to him as I wipe my tears away and push him away from me. He moves back and sits opposite me, something I know he does on his own, as I wouldn't be able to move him. "I'm angry." I finish and he looks at me confused.

"Why? As I said, it's completely natural. It-"

"I don't care if it's natural and expected." I cut him off. "It's not what I want. I don't want this and I don't want you."

His face morphs into one of shock and hurt before it quickly is replaced by a smirk.

"Now now Isabella, I think it's already been proven that you do indeed want me." I sniff and cross my arms over my chest. He suddenly becomes serious. "That being said, I understand what you mean about not wanting this." I look back at him with shock. "I do Bella. I know that you were thrust into this life and that you didn't want it. Believe it or not I understand, I didn't ask to be brought into this life either." He says as he strokes my hair back from my face. "But I eventually came to terms with what happened and learned to embrace this life and the people in it, I hope you can do the same one day." He finishes of quietly as he looks deep into my eyes.

Why was he being so sweet all of a sudden? Was he not just mocking my want for him five seconds ago? His moods are giving me whiplash.

"Yes well, I'm sure you were not taken from your home, by force I might add, in order to become a sex toy for some vampire who you've never met before in your life, let alone even knew existed."

"You are not a sex toy Bella." He growls at me. "Do you hear me? You are my mate, the one person I am destined to love for all eternity. You are my equal and my love. Never will you be a possession or toy for me or anyone else to control." He sounds angry as he says it and I'm thrown off by the passion in his words. But I don't believe a word of it.

"While I'd love to believe you vampire, your previous actions do not in any way prove your words. In fact, I'd say they prove mine."

"Vampire? Really? Is that what you call them man you lose your virginity to? You can't even use his name?"

My face heats up at his mention of me giving my virginity to him. "Once again you seem to be proving my point instead of your own vamp boy."

He sighs and rubs his hand through his hair making his bicep flex. _Oh Wow._ I look back to his face slightly flustered. _Dammit Bella! Stop looking him like that. He is nothing to you and you do not want him._

"I'm not just for sex? Really? Then why is sex the only thing you've seemed to want since we met? Hmm?"

"Bella we've just mated, obviously there is a strong sexual desire there. It's to be expected, it's normal. Our bodies crave each other and as a newly mated couple, hell, they'll always crave each other!"

"I do _not_ crave you."

"Love the less you deny it-"

"I am denying nothing. My body might unfortunately have some weird… desire… for you that I cannot control. But my mind, the part of me that's really me, that knows what I want, will never crave you. It will never want you._ I_ will never _truly_ want you."

It's silent for second before he responds. "There are clothes for you in the closet and dresser, feel free to take whatever you feel comfortable in. When you're ready come outside and I will escort you downstairs where both of our families are waiting to meet us." Before I can comment he's gone. Whatever. It's not like I said anything that wasn't true. Not my fault if the truth hurts.

I quickly change into a pair of dark blue skinny jeans and a white long sleeve blouse. After I finish going to the bathroom I exit the room only to bump into the vampire. He wraps his arm around me to keep me steady.

"You can let go now." I huff.

"Thanks for the option love, but I'm good here." He replies as he rubs his cheek against mine.

"What the fuck are you doing?!" I ask startled by the feeling that overwhelms me when I feel him rub against me.

"Scenting you." He growls out.

"Scenting me- what?

"There are men downstairs Isabella, and they need to know you're mine."

"Yours? I am not- oh!" What starts off in an angry growl ends in a gasp as his face moves to my neck. He flicks his tongue out and licks the curve of my neck. "Oh sweet Jesus." I sigh. He purrs and my whole body vibrates.

"Mine." I hate the fact that his possessive attitude does nothing other than turn me on right now.

"I am not yours." I sigh out as my body betrays me by leaning so he has better access to my neck.

"Are you sure about that?" He growls as he starts to nip my neck and his hands begin to wander.

"Yes." I moan out embarrassingly.

"Well my love," He begins as he licks my neck on the word love causing me to moan again, only louder this time, "I don't believe a word you're saying and I don't think you do either." He continues to kiss down my neck and I continue to moan like a bitch in heat. "The sooner you admit you're mine sweet Bella, the sooner we can get past this and be happy. Because you are mine whether you want to admit it or not." He growls out in a dark tone that I've never heard him use before. Then his tone becomes lighter. "Now that everyone will know that you're _mine_, we need to go downstairs and meet with our families." And then he pulls away, and me being the hormonal girl I am, whimper. And I hate myself for it.

He winks at me and I scowl. Now that I've come back to my senses I'm pissed. I need to get a control of my body and keep this possessive, ass of a vampire away from me. I am _not_ his. I will _never_ be his. I am my own person.

I try to push him off of me, but he just growls and pulls me closer. I squirm against him but he doesn't budge.

"Behave love, we don't have time for a quickie, your parents are downstairs and quite desperate to see you. I don't think they'd appreciate you being up here with me while they wait for you down there. No matter how much you'd enjoy it my love." He playfully nips my jaw and I move my head away.

"You're disgusting. And I'm not your love, so stop calling me that. Just try not to be such an asshole in front of my parents. I want them to at least think that the _thing_ I'm being forced to live with has some humanity in him." I seem to have hit a sore spot.

"Don't worry my love, they will love me as they will see how much I care for you my dear." He says and kisses me softly on the lips.

"Don't call me that. And don't pretend you care for me, you don't know me and you never will."

"We shall see my Bella."

And then he leads me down the stairs, still holding me by the waist.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the late chapter guys! I know I promised I'd have the chapter up last week and I'm a day late, but don't worry! Next chapter will still be up this week!<strong>

**That being said, how did you guys enjoy the morning after?! As you can see their bodies still crave each other through their mating bond and that is not going to go away. More will be explained next chapter when she finally has a chance to sit with the rest of the Cullen's and talk about everything.**

**As you can see Edward is already letting some of his possessive nature show and you'll see it a lot next chapter when Bella meets the rest of the Cullen's. It'll really come out when they return to school!**

**So let me know what you guys thought of the chapter! Next chapter will be Edward officially meeting the Swan's and Bella officially meeting the Cullen's!**

**-Gingy**


End file.
